


Force Bonds

by ObiWanLuv



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, I find the lack of Obi Wan smut disturbing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, I’m going to hell, Master and Padawan, See you there ;), Shower Sex, Smutt, Smutty, hot shower, lol, so smutty it’s sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObiWanLuv/pseuds/ObiWanLuv
Summary: (Y/N) forgets to keep her force bond closed when thinking about her master...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad — sorry. 
> 
> xoxo Katie

You and Obi Wan had just come back from a grueling mission on the outer rim. Three months long, and boring, following senators in need of "protection"; per request of the counsel. The danger seemed slim to absolutely none the entire time, so you were left to your thoughts as you watched your master saunter around in his size too big robes. 

You'd be lying if you said you hadn't been enjoying the time with him. Of course, you were with him all the time. He was your master and you were his Padawan; and you shared living quarters. Not customary, but Obi Wan had fought the council in that he believed your force bonds would grow stronger enabling easier communication. You were beyond delighted to have time with him alone. 

But everything good must come to and end. Now, you were back to the temple and subdued to the overbearing Jedi council. After unloading your ship of the remaining supplies and answering any questions master Yoda or master Windu had, you began your journey to your room; hopefully to get clean and have a good nights rest. 

You and Obi Wan had been sleeping in a makeshift cot on the floor of the senators ship. The senators, of course, had their own bedrooms, but you were Jedi; the protectors. Sleep was slim anyways, but even having the ability to stretch your back out on a mattress would've been nice. You kept your respective distances when lying down; making sure not to invade your masters personal bubble and make it uncomfortable for the both of you. 

Well, him. 

Making your way through the vaulted ceilings of the Jedi temple, you passed the meditation rooms in hopes of finding Obi Wan. To no surprise, you found him with his eyes shut and legs crossed on the floor. You had no complaints. Your master was devoted to the order. He was one of the most, if not the most, honorable and respected masters around. To say you were grateful to have been picked as his Padawan was an massive understatement. You stood and watched him; so peaceful. The thought of him being so vulnerable, so open, made a fire burn in you. Your masters legs shifted a bit and you left just before you couldn't keep your force bond closed anymore.

You couldn't imagine what would happen if Obi Wan had found you thinking this way about him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to drag out... 
> 
> Xoxo Katie

Finally, you approached the doors of your shared living quarters. You heard the woosh as the automatic door flew open, and the swish and click of it closing. Finally. Alone. 

The Jedi robes were thick, bulky, and composed of many, many layers. When masters pick their Padawans, Padawans are granted the permission to choose their own robes. However, when the time came, you chose to wear the same as your masters. You had become fond of them when watching the way they moved over his chiseled body. 

You stripped yourself of the robe and boots first. Your tunic and undershirt following soon after, leaving you exposed in just your bra and tan leggings. You neatly folded each article and planted them on the kitchen table; which rarely got used, mind you. You pealed the leggings off of your tarnished, but soft, skin and left them to lie upon the stack you had just created. 

The cool air in your living quarters hit your skin, initiating goosebumps; the good kind. You inspected yourself of new scratches and injuries, but were satisfied to only find minor bruising. You sat down to reach for a datapad your master had been reading before you left. Skimming through the first few paragraphs, you tuned out when you found that it was just some gibberish about saber techniques to teach your Padawan. All of which, you had already learned. 

The thought of a warm shower began to creep into your mind, and it only became more inviting as the chilled air clung to your exposed body. You put the datapad down and sauntered your way to the lavatory. No bigger than a broom closet, it was something. It was well known that Jedi had very few personal belongings, so the lack of space didn't bother you much. 

As you walked in, you were bombarded with the sweet smell of your master. His scent was of campfire and pine needles. Inviting and warm; it brought comfort to you. Your mind drifted to the thought of curling up next to Obi Wan in bed after sharing the shower together. Unfortunately, you'd be indulging in cleanliness alone today; as usual. 

You knew your thoughts were against the order. Jedi were not permitted to have attachments; but you couldn't help yourself. Your master was a walking aura of sex appeal. Everything about him made your body and mind yearn for more. 

Your body melted beneath you as the warm water created wet trails down your chest. You struggled to keep your eyes open as your mind moved to a meditative relaxed state. Images of Obi Wan pressing his body up against yours flooded your thoughts. 

"Obi wan.", you murmured. 

"I know, darling. I know. Soon, I promise.", your master whispered seductively into your ear. His hand raking trails down your body. 

You pushed your head into his neck for his mouth to have better access. His tongue left warm lines on your collarbone and down to your breasts. You whimpered as he took in one of your nipples. 

Everything about this was so very wrong, yet so, so right. 

As Obi Wan continued to explore your body you whined and writhed for need of wanting more. Your master was exposed entirely in front of you, and the sight of him getting 'excited' created puddles between your legs. 

Your day dreaming was nice, and if you were being honest, some "personal maintenance"  was long over due. However, you were snapped out of your delusions when you heard the door to your quarters open. 

Obi Wan. 

"Perfect.", you murmured to yourself in sadness. 

You stood in the shower for a couple of seconds in thought of whether or not you should stop in respect for your master or keep going. What harm would it bring? You pressed your ear against the wall in an attempt to find out just what your master was doing out there. 

Silence. 

You heard nothing, which led you to believe that he must've came to retrieve something  and go. You lathered your hair in the honeysuckle soap and continued your thoughts from before. 

Obi Wan's calloused hands on your soft body sent chills up your spine. He was sucking warm trails down your abdomen while fondling one of your breasts. You reached to grab on to something as the sensations became just too much; the only item in reach: his hair. As you gripped tightly onto your masters hair, Obi wan let out a moan. 

"Oh force, (y/n)..."

You gripped his shoulder blades and pulled him up to your mouth. The kiss started out gentle, but soon became a hot mess of passion and want. Each of your hands searched for new areas to explore on each others bodies. 

While indulging in your fantasies, you entirely forgot about keeping your force bond with your master closed. 

You could sense him. He was outside the lavatory door. You could feel the shiver that echoed through his body after being exposed to your newest naughty thought. Obi Wan was greeted with a scene of himself pushing you up against the wall. The both of you entirely in the nude, himself pumping into you with delight. 

"I know your out there, Master. I can sense you."

You received no response. 

"Are you just going to stand there, or come in?"

The lavatory door clicked open and you saw you masters eyes grow wide as you stood there naked, heated, and wet under the warmth of the shower. 

"Like what you see?", you said to him through your bond.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, we’re still not done yet. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo Katie

Obi Wan stood there in silence; in shock. You could see his eyes dilate. The hot tingling in your force connection was of mutual passion and want. Your left hand cupped your breast and your right followed a trail to your sex. You groped yourself in front of Obi Wan and let out a soft moan. 

If he wasn't going to join in, you would for sure give him a show. 

You swirled your fingers around your throbbing clit before slipping your index finger in. A soft and exceptionally dirty moan escaped your mouth as you pumped your finger in and out of yourself. You held your eyes shut before opening and locking into Obi Wan's.

You could see the blood being drawn from his lower lip as his teeth chewed on it. 

"You make me my most vulnerable master; so bothered; so wet. I'm your dirty Padawan... I'm all yours.", through your force bond. 

You slipped a second finger in and picked up your rhythmic pace. Your legs quivered as you felt a pressure and your masters voice rang through your head. 

"Indeed you are, darling. You are all mine."

You struggled to keep your eyes open as you were soon reaching orgasm. However, you caught the tiniest glimpse of Obi Wan's hand being held out in front of him; a finger making circles in his palm. 

He was pleasuring you through the force. You didn't know how much longer you could take his teasing. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Faster... Obi Wan.", you moaned into the warm air. 

"Patience, darling.", he winked at you, giving a cheeky smile. 

Of course. Only your master would turn something so intimate into a patience exercise. You watched his finger created faster circles in his palm as you sank down the shower wall to find some friction in the floor. 

"Master, I'm going to— can I— may I please...", you begged. 

"Cum for me, darling (y/n)."

You felt a familiar heat in your sex. Before you knew it, you were moaning and shaking beyond your control. 

You brought two of your fingers to your sex and up to your mouth; making eye contact with your master and sucking your own juices off of them. You could see a thin sheet of sweat on Obi Wan's forehead as he stopped his motions in his palm and watched you indulge in your own sweetness. 

Your master had gone over only the basics with you when it came to the force. Obi Wan had always said that it would come to you when you truly needed it; was this one of those times? 

You lifted your hand and stuck your index and middle finger out; creating a swiping motion. You watched your masters robe fall to the floor. His eyes looked into yours as you undressed him without laying a single finger upon his body. Next, his tunic. Then, his undershirt. He was bare from the waist up now. You debated whether or not you wanted to strip him of his pants and undergarments through the force, or do it the old fashioned way. With a single curl of your index finger, you were pulling your master towards you. 

Obi Wan's face was now nearly centimeters from yours. You could feel his hot breath on your neck. You pulled him under the hot water and met his chapped lips with yours. You could taste the iron from his blood as your tongues intertwined. You felt one of his callused hands grab onto your right breast and begin kneading. The other hand cupped your ass and gave it a small smack and tug. 

You couldn't believe this was happening. Your master, the stoic Jedi Knight of the order, was coming undone before your very eyes. Indulging in the single activity he swore and preached to never be a part of. You brought him to his knees just as much as he did you. You were at the mercy of each other. 

His mouth left yours and you frowned at the sudden loss of his sweet taste. He nibbled trails on your collarbone before sucking on your breasts. 

"Master...", you whined. 

"Your such a good Padawan... such a good girl.", Obi Wan moaned as he continued to tongue your nipples. 

You could feel your body pruning. You wanted somewhere dry. You wanted to be taken in the bedroom. 

"M-master... the bedroom.", you whimpered softly; digging your nails into his shoulders. 

Before you could protest, Obi Wan had you in his arms carrying you to his bed. You nuzzled your head into his neck; enjoying the closeness. He laid your wet body on the silk sheets and stood at the end of the bed looking down on you. You watched as his hands undid the buttons on his trousers. 

"Wait! No...", you said as you crawled your way off the bed on all fours. 

You stood on weak legs to meet your mouth once again with your masters. You sank down, kissing a warm trail down his chest before you came to his belt line and slid his wet leggings and undergarments down his hard thighs; throwing them nonchalantly into a pile somewhere behind him. You licked your lips as you watched his hard member leak pre-cum in anticipation. 

The thought of taking him into your mouth was enough to make you orgasm again; hands free. 

You gripped the base of his man hood and pressed your lips to his wet tip. Your tongue drew circles before you took him entirely in. He was so big. Your master grabbed a fist full of hair and pressed his cock deeper into your mouth. 

"(y/n)...", he moaned.

You could feel your master sending warmth through your force connection; making the experience even more tantalizing. You gagged as his tip hit the back of your throat. He quickly pulled out and brought you up to meet his face. 

"Darling, I'm sorry. Are you alright?", Obi Wan said concerned. 

You loved this about your master. He was so loving; so kind; so selfless. He truly cared for those around him and you. Your heart felt full as his hand stroked the side of your face and he pressed a kiss to your lips. 

"Master, I'm fine.", you giggled and pressed another passionate kiss to him. You pumped his member with your right hand as he pushed your body to the bed. 

You crawled backwards till your head hit one of  the soft pillows. Your master held himself above you with both of his arms, lowering to press searing kisses to your lips and neck.


End file.
